1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical outlets and receptacles, and more specifically, to covers for such outlets and receptacles, and related components and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical outlets traditionally have included an assembly of components that include the electrical receptacle, a box into which the receptacle is mounted, and a cover plate. The receptacle typically includes one or more sockets into which the blades of a plug, such as the plug from an electrical appliance, would be inserted. The receptacle typically is mounted to the box by a pair of box mounting screws, with one located at the top of the box and one located at the bottom. Traditional cover plates typically cover the outlet, except for the socket face or faces, at which the socket faces of the receptacle contact the plug. Such traditional cover plates commonly are mounted to the receptacle using a cover plate mounting screw located substantially in the center of the receptacle and cover plate.
In some instances, it is desirable to have a base positioned around the receptacle, or specifically around the socket face or faces, for example, to which a cover or cover plate may be attached. In recent years, for example, it has become desirable, particularly for exterior or outdoor applications, to have a receptacle cover that covers the entire receptacle, including the socket faces, so that water and other liquids cannot contact the interface at which the plug contacts the socket face or faces when the outlet is not in use. Some such covers have cord conduits through the cover so they provide weatherproofing even when the outlet is in use. An example is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,831, assigned to TayMac Corporation, of Phoenix, Arizona. Such covers have come to be known generally as xe2x80x9cweatherproofxe2x80x9d covers, not necessarily in that they entirely prevent weather or moisture from reaching the outlet, but in that they provide some level of protection from weather, liquids and/or moisture. Examples of such cover designs are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,831. Such weatherproof covers typically include a base, usually attached to the box, to which the cover component is attached.
When installing or replacing such covers, and more particularly when installing or replacing the base component, a significant amount of time can be required. The base typically is attached to the box with a pair of box mounting screws, as described above for traditional outlets. These box mounting screws must be unscrewed and completely removed if an existing base is to be removed. The new base then is positioned, and box mounting screws are screwed in to secure the base to the box. It is also usually necessary during this process to pause at the appropriate time while installing the box screws to properly align the base. In a typical circumstance, one often replaces a number of such bases and outlet covers, rather than only a single base and cover. When erecting new buildings, for example, it often is necessary to install large numbers of such bases and cover plates. The amount of time involved in installing, or replacing, such bases and covers therefore can add up rather quickly.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a base for an electrical outlet, and related method, wherein the base can be installed or replaced relatively quickly and/or inexpensively.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a base for an electrical outlet, and related method, wherein the base can be aligned relatively quickly and/or inexpensively.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description, which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the purposes of the invention as embodied and broadly described in this document, a base is provided for an electrical outlet. The electrical outlet includes a mounting screw aperture disposed along a longitudinal axis for receiving a mounting screw having a mounting screw head to mount the electrical outlet to a box. The mounting screw head has a mounting screw head diameter. The electrical outlet also has at least one socket face for receiving an electrical plug.
The base according to one aspect of the invention comprises a substantially planar backing member. The backing member includes at least one aperture for receiving the at least one socket face, and a keyhole slot disposed in the backing member. The keyhole slot has first and second keyhole slot apertures. The first keyhole slot aperture is larger than the mounting screw head diameter. The second keyhole slot aperture is smaller than the mounting screw head diameter and is disposed in the backing member at a location on the longitudinal axis and aligned with the mounting screw aperture when the base is mounted to the electrical outlet using the mounting screw.
Optionally, the second keyhole slot aperture may include a bevel. In a presently preferred embodiment, the first and second keyhole slot apertures are disposed along a keyhole line substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. In another presently preferred embodiment, the first and second keyhole slot apertures are disposed along a keyhole line substantially collinear with the longitudinal axis.
In another presently preferred embodiment according to this aspect of the invention, the base further includes a base mounting aperture disposed in the backing member and having a diameter larger than the mounting screw head diameter. The base mounting aperture is disposed in the backing member at a location on the longitudinal axis. The base according to this aspect of the invention further includes a retaining device removably disposed on the base mounting aperture. The retaining device has an inside diameter smaller than the mounting screw head diameter.
In accordance with another embodiment, the base further includes a channel extending from the at least one socket face receiving aperture. The channel is narrower than the mounting screw head diameter. Preferably but optionally, the first and second keyhole apertures and the channel lie along a keyhole line.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a base is provided for an electrical outlet. The electrical outlet includes first and second mounting screw apertures disposed along a longitudinal axis for receiving respective first and second mounting screws each having a mounting screw head to mount the electrical outlet to a box. The mounting screw heads have a mounting screw head diameter. The electrical outlet also has at least one socket face for receiving an electrical plug.
The base according to this aspect of the invention comprises a substantially planar backing member. The backing member includes at least one aperture for receiving the at least one socket face. The base further includes first and second keyhole slots disposed in the backing member. Each of the first and second keyhole slots has first and second keyhole slot apertures. The first keyhole slot aperture is larger than the mounting screw head diameter. The second keyhole slot aperture is smaller than the mounting screw head diameter and is disposed in the backing member at a location on the longitudinal axis. The second keyhole slot aperture of the first keyhole slot is aligned with the first mounting screw aperture and the second keyhole slot aperture of the second keyhole slot is aligned with the second mounting screw aperture when the base is mounted to the electrical outlet using the first and second mounting screws.
Preferably but optionally, at least one of the second keyhole slot aperture of the first keyhole slot and the second keyhole slot aperture of the second keyhole slot includes a bevel. In a preferred embodiment, the first and second keyhole slot apertures of the first and second keyhole slots are disposed along respective first and second keyhole lines substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. In another embodiment, the first and second keyhole slot apertures of the first and second keyhole slots are disposed along a keyhole line substantially collinear with the longitudinal axis.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a base is provided for an electrical outlet. The electrical outlet includes a mounting screw aperture disposed along a longitudinal axis for receiving a mounting screw having a mounting screw head to mount the electrical outlet to a box. The mounting screw head has a mounting screw head diameter. The electrical outlet also has at least one socket face for receiving an electrical plug.
The base according to this aspect of the invention comprises a substantially planar backing member. The backing member includes at least one aperture for receiving the at least one socket face. The base also includes a base mounting aperture disposed in the backing member at a location aligned with the mounting screw aperture when the base is mounted to the electrical outlet using the mounting screw. The base mounting aperture is larger than the mounting screw head diameter. The base also includes a retaining device removably disposed on the base mounting aperture. The retaining device has a diameter smaller than the mounting screw head diameter. Preferably but optionally, the retaining device includes a beveled surface. The base mounting aperture may include a beveled surface and the retaining device may include a beveled surface for mating with the base mounting aperture beveled surface.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for mounting a base to an electrical outlet. The electrical outlet includes a mounting screw aperture disposed along a longitudinal axis for receiving a mounting screw having a mounting screw head to mount the electrical outlet to a box. The mounting screw head has a mounting screw head diameter. The electrical outlet also has at least one socket face for receiving an electrical plug.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for mounting a base to an electrical outlet. The electrical outlet includes a mounting screw aperture disposed along a longitudinal axis for receiving a mounting screw having a mounting screw head to mount the electrical outlet to a box. The mounting screw head has a mounting screw head diameter. The electrical outlet also has at least one socket face for receiving an electrical plug.
The method according to this aspect of the invention includes a first step of providing the base with a substantially planar backing member. The backing member includes at least one aperture for receiving the at least one socket face, and a keyhole slot disposed in the backing member and having first and second keyhole slot apertures. The first keyhole slot aperture is larger than the mounting screw head diameter. The second keyhole slot aperture is smaller than the mounting screw head diameter and is disposed in the backing member at a location on the longitudinal axis and aligned with the mounting screw aperture when the base is mounted to the electrical outlet using the mounting screw.
The method includes a second step of partially inserting the mounting screw into the mounting screw aperture through the second keyhole slot aperture, a third step of testing the alignment of the base with the outlet so that the first keyhole slot aperture is aligned with the mounting screw aperture, and a fourth step of tightening the mounting screw to secure the mounting screw head onto the base at the second keyhole slot aperture.
Optionally but preferably, the first step includes providing the second keyhole slot aperture with a bevel, and the fourth step includes tightening the mounting screw so that the mounting screw head resides in the bevel. Also as an option, the first step may include disposing the first and second keyhole slot apertures along a keyhole line substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. The first step also may include disposing the first and second keyhole slot apertures along a keyhole line substantially collinear with the longitudinal axis.
In a version of this method, the first step includes disposing a second mounting aperture in the backing member. The second mounting aperture has a diameter larger than the mounting screw head diameter, and the second mounting aperture is disposed in the backing member at a location on the longitudinal axis. In this version of the method, the fourth step includes using a retaining device on the second mounting aperture. The second retaining device has a diameter smaller than the mounting screw head diameter.
In another version of the method, the first step includes providing a channel in the base. The channel extends from the at least one socket face receiving aperture. The channel is narrower than the mounting screw head diameter. Optionally but preferably, the first step includes disposing the first and second keyhole slot apertures and the channel along a keyhole line.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for mounting a base to an electrical outlet. The electrical outlet includes first and second mounting screw apertures disposed along a longitudinal axis for receiving respective first and second mounting screws each having a mounting screw head to mount the electrical outlet to a box. The mounting screw heads having a mounting screw head diameter. The electrical outlet also has at least one socket face for receiving an electrical plug.
The method according to this aspect of the invention comprises a first step of providing a substantially planar backing member. The backing member includes at least one aperture for receiving the at least one socket face. It also includes first and second keyhole slots disposed in the backing member. Each of the first and second keyhole slots has first and second keyhole slot apertures. The first keyhole slot aperture is larger than the mounting screw head diameter. The second keyhole slot aperture is smaller than the mounting screw head aperture, and is disposed in the backing member at a location on the longitudinal axis. The second keyhole slot aperture of the first keyhole slot is aligned with the first mounting screw aperture, and the second keyhole slot aperture of the second keyhole slot is aligned with the second mounting screw aperture when the base is mounted to the electrical outlet using the first and second mounting screw.
The method includes a second step of partially inserting the first and second mounting screws into the respective first and second mounting screw apertures through the respective first and second keyhole apertures. It also includes a third step of testing the alignment of the base with the outlet so that the first keyhole slot apertures of the first and second keyhole slots are aligned with the respective first and second mounting screw apertures. It further includes a fourth step of tightening the first and second mounting screws to secure the mounting screws heads of the first and second mounting screws onto the base at the second keyhole slot apertures of the respective first and second keyhole slots.
In preferred versions of the methods, the first step includes providing at least one of the second keyhole slot aperture of the first keyhole slot and the second keyhole slot aperture of the second keyhole slot with a bevel. The first step may include disposing the first and second keyhole slot apertures of the first and second keyhole slots along respective first and second keyhole lines substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. Similarly, the first step may include disposing the first and second keyhole slot apertures of the first and second keyhole slots along a keyhole line substantially collinear with the longitudinal axis.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for mounting a base to an electrical outlet. The electrical outlet includes a mounting screw aperture disposed along a longitudinal axis for receiving a mounting screw having a mounting screw head to mount the electrical outlet to a box. The mounting screw head has a mounting screw head diameter. The electrical outlet also has at least one socket face for receiving an electrical plug. The method according to this aspect of the invention includes a first step of providing a substantially planar backing member. The backing member includes at least one aperture for receiving the at least one socket face. It also includes a base mounting aperture disposed in the backing member at a location aligned with the mounting screw aperture when the base is mounted to the electrical outlet using the mounting screw. The base mounting aperture is larger than the mounting screw head diameter.
The method also includes a second step of partially inserting the mounting screw into the electrical outlet and a third step of using a detachable retaining device on the base mounting aperture wherein the retaining device has a diameter smaller than the mounting screw head diameter, and tightening the mounting screw to secure the mounting screw head onto the retaining device.
Optionally, the third step may include providing a beveled surface on the retaining device, and tightening the mounting screw so that the mounting screw head seats in the bevel. Also as an option, the first step may include providing the base mounting aperture with a beveled surface and providing the retaining device with a beveled surface for mating with the base mounting aperture beveled surface, and the third step may include tightening the mounting screw so that the retaining device bevel mates with the base mounting aperture bevel.